The invention pertains to a scent and disinfectant disbursement apparatus, which utilizes a pressure gradient across a central air conditioning system air handler to draw and distribute scented fumes from a scent oil reservoir.
Central air conditioning systems disburse conditioned air throughout a structure. Air conditioning systems include a compressor and an air handler. Air conditioners utilize Boyle's law to manipulate a fluid to condition air temperature. The compressor adds energy into a system by pressurizing a fluid, which consequently elevates the temperature of the fluid. The heated fluid is then cooled to ambient temperature using fans. The ambient, compressed fluid is then allowed to expand, causing the fluid to cool. The air handler draws air in from an interior of a structure, passes the air across a heat exchanger, and returns the conditioned air to the structure through a distribution ducting system.
Disinfectant injection systems are currently available for introducing a disinfectant into an air conditioning system. These systems utilize pumps and inject vapor into the ducting portion of the air conditioning systems. In certain configurations, the system requires a parallel ducting section for the injection of the disinfectant vapor.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a device that provides an apparatus and method to inject a disinfectant and/or scent into an air conditioning without complicated and expensive components.